


Jealous Little Angel

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, POV Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: Castiel has been looking out for you since you were pretty young because “God commanded it”, but what if God had only commanded it the first time? And the angel had developed strong feelings for you unknowingly?





	1. Chapter 1

There was a lot that the Winchester boys didn’t know about you. Don’t get me wrong, they knew a lot about you; like the fact, you were a badass hunter and you were pretty much fearless. They also knew that you were kind of religious. You had grown up in an extremely religious family, you know the kind that goes to church every Wednesday and Sunday, and seems like the perfect little family, even though that was far from the case. You were (y/n) Singer, Bobby’s adopted daughter and you were covered in emotional and physical scars from your years on planet Earth. 

The Winchester boys did not know about all the things that you endured as a child. Your mother died when you were a small child, and your father became an amazing actor. To everyone at church and at work he was the model single parent, but he was you and your older brother’s worst nightmare. He treated both of you horribly, and you didn’t know what to do. You would go to silent prayer even as a fairly young child and asked God to send help. All you wanted was someone to watch out for you and your older brother Ian, and God gave you just that. He sent to you, Castiel, an Angel. Castiel told you to have faith in the Lord's plan for you, and for some reason, you were calmed by his words. You could see his true form and hear him speak in his real voice. He was beautiful and he told you that you were very special to be able to understand him in this form. He gave you a silver cross necklace and said that as long as you had it he would watch over you and your brother. With that, he disappeared as fast as he had come, and you put the necklace on, never wanting to take it off. 

You told your brother that you both had a guardian angel when he asked you where you had gotten the cross. At first he seemed very wary of it, but eventually determined that whoever had given you the necklace meant you no harm. He did not believe in Angels like you did. Your brother always did his best to protect you even though you were convinced that Cas was looking out for you until the day that thing came into your home. Your father was passed out drunk on the couch in your once beautiful family room when the demon slinked into the house, killing him before he even had the chance to wake. Your brother had been into hunting, but had kept you away from it until he was hunted down by old yellow eyes. Ian had been too close to finding out what Yellow Eyes was planning so the nasty demon had come to kill him and everyone he cared about. Ian kept him busy long enough for you to escape, but when you made it back a few days later Ian was dead on the floor of your shared bedroom. Your heart had been shattered that day. 

After wearing the necklace for five years straight, at the age of 13 you took it off. Your faith had been destroyed yet again, and that was the second time Castiel paid you a visit. You took it off as you sat in the front row of the church after your brother and father’s funeral. Not too long after that, a man came to sit down next to you. He was a neighbor from a few doors down. You gave him a fake smile, “Why did you take the necklace I gave you off?” He asked.

You were confused for a second before you looked up at him and could see Castiel’s true face through the vessel that he was using, “Because God has abandoned me Castiel.”

He pulled a confused expression, “But… he has not. Did I not tell you to have faith in-”

“In his plan for me?” You spat cutting him off, “That’s a load of bullshit Cas. If he is looking out for me… if you were looking out for me and my brother like you promised, why… why did my brother have to die trying to protect me from that thing?” You asked in a quiet tone.

Cas could tell what you were thinking, “(y/n)... Your brother’s death was not your fault… I’m sorry that I could not be there to protect you both. God did not command me to protect him, only to protect you, and you were in no danger.”

You balled your hands into fists. You wanted to scream, but instead, you looked Castiel’s vessel right in the eyes, “How can I have faith when everything has been taken from me? When they want to send me away because I have no living relatives?”

“I promise you it will be alright, run away from this place and these people, and I promise you will find what your searching for.”

\- End of Flashback -

You had no idea what he had meant by that at the time, but as your life went on you discovered what he meant. You were searching for people to be close to, your non-blood family. You had met Bobby on a hunt when you were just over 14, and he took you in as his own. It wasn’t long before you met the Winchester boys after that, and there was your new family. You had never forgotten your brother, you always wore his high school class ring on a short chain around your neck, it hung a few inches above the cross that Castiel had convinced you to keep. 

Things had been hard since Dean had been dragged to hell, Sam was nowhere to be found and Bobby kept you on house arrest to make sure that you didn’t try to pull anything to bring Dean back. Sam and Dean were both like your older brothers, and they left you at the same time. It hurt so much, all you did was cry and drink in your room in Bobby’s house. Castiel felt horrible, he had come to enjoy your smile, and he hated to see you cry. When he got the order from God to pull Dean from hell he was more than pleased, he hoped with the older Winchester back your tears would cease. You had no idea what Castiel had done until you heard a lot of crashing and then silence from the downstairs. You crept down the stairs with your gun loaded with rock salt rounds and were shocked at the sight. Bobby hugging what appeared to be Dean, “What the hell?!” You yelled, shocked out of your minded.

Bobby and Dean pulled out of the hug, “Hey kiddo,” Dean said with a soft smile on his face. You looked to Bobby as if to ask if he were real, and Bobby nodded. Your tears started rolling down your cheeks again as you ran into the man’s open arms, but Castiel could feel that they were tears of happiness this time. You had your arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, one of your hands in his hair the other gripping the fabric of his shirt. He had his arms wrapped around your waist just as tightly. You were afraid to let go, like if you did, Dean would be gone again, “I’m going to take this as you missed me,” He said with a raw chuckle in the back of his throat. You had missed him so much.

“Please don’t do that ever again… I don’t wanna go through…” You started, but couldn’t finish, your cries just became louder and your breath more erratic. 

Dean wrapped his arms even tighter around you, “Hey hey hey don’t cry, sweetheart. I just got back, I’m not going anywhere for a while, I promise.”

“Okay Dean,” You said softly as you started to calm down. You were not one to show emotions in front of people very often, but Sam, Dean, and Bobby had all seen you cry before, and they knew how to calm you down.

Castiel’s jaw set as he watched from heaven. He didn’t know what the feeling burning in the pit of his stomach was, but he didn’t like it. He knew it was caused by watching you and Dean’s interaction, but he didn’t understand why. He should be happy that you’re happy, but he just felt angry watching you in Dean Winchester’s arms. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before walking somewhere else to get his mind off of things.

You finally let go of Dean and he showed you and Bobby the handprint that had been left on his shoulder. It looked familiar to you, but you weren’t quite sure why. You all hopped into the car and started on the search for Sammy, eventually finding him in a hotel with a girl. You slapped him across the face for making you worry and he just laughed and apologized as he knew you could have hit him a lot harder if you had wanted to. 

It wasn’t long before you were on your way to Bobby’s friend’s house. He said that she was a psychic who Bobby believed could help all of you figure out who had gotten Dean out of hell. She flirted with Sam and Dean a bit which ticked you off slightly, but other than that she seemed like a pretty nice woman and if she could help you at all it would be worth the trip. You all sat around the table and held hands. She put her hand on the mark on Dean’s arm and started chanting out the same words until she spoke its name, “Castiel.”

Your eyes widened in shock, “Castiel?!”

“Yes, that’s its name, it’s telling me to turn back,” she said.

“Please stop! You’ll hurt yourself if you look at his face!” You screamed.

“Maybe we should stop,” Bobby said.

“No, I’ve almost got it!” She responded.

“NO! STOP IF YOU SEE HIM IT WILL-” You were cut off by the sounds of her screaming, “Burn out your eyes…” you finished. Bobby kneeled down next to her and so did Dean. Sam went to call 911. 

Dean looked at you confused, “How did you know that it would burn out her eyes?”

You gulped, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

~ ~ ~

You and Dean were sleeping in the hotel room as Sam snuck out to take care of the demons that you all had seen earlier in the diner. He took a second to look back at you two. As there were only two beds in the motel room usually you slept with one of the Winchester boys and it was usually Dean. Sam and Dean had become older brothers to you, and when you expressed that you had nearly constant nightmares they insisted that instead of sleeping on the floor or couch, you sleep with one of them. The idea was maybe if you felt safe with someone right there, then maybe you could get some restful sleep, and holy hell did it work. You and Dean were pretty much cuddle buddies and Sam always found it adorable. He knew Dean would always protect you if anything were to happen so he felt okay leaving you two. You were cuddled into Dean’s chest and his arms were wrapped around you protectively, he knew it must be the first good night of sleep you had gotten in a while with both him and Dean being gone. He smiled before leaving you two to sleep. 

The rest didn’t last for much longer, Castiel had decided he had seen enough of your cuddle fest. The tv and the lights started to go haywire and you both woke up confused. A high-pitched noise filled Dean’s ears and he fell to his knees, but you didn’t hear it. You could hear Castiel speaking, “Dean Winchester, I did not bring you back so you could take her from me, I brought you back because you have work to do! Because God commanded it!” He said as the glass broke. Dean pulled you down and shielded you from getting injured for the most part. Bobby came running in and Castiel left as quickly as he had come.

“I can’t believe it,” You said as you and Dean got up off the floor.

“Believe what?” Dean asked.

“It really was Castiel! Couldn’t you hear him talking to you?” You asked.

Dean looked at you in shock, “What? Are you frickin’ kidding me? That was that thing talking?!”

“What did he say?” Bobby asked.

“He repeated the same phrases, getting louder and louder each time. ‘Dean Winchester, I did not bring you back so you could take her from me, I brought you back because you have work to do! Because God commanded it!’” You repeated back, it seemingly ingrained in your mind.

“Would you mind telling what exactly you know about this Castiel thing?” Dean asked, crossing his arms. 

“Well… He’s the one who gave me this,” You answered, holding up your cross necklace.

“That silver cross you never take off? That thing gave it to you?!” Dean asked, sounding angrier by the word. 

“He’s not just a ‘thing’ Dean! He’s an angel! An angel who’s been watching over me and probably you for a long time.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“When I was a kid, things were awful at home and I would go to church and pray for God to show me a sign that he was real, and one day Castiel appeared in front of me. After that, I have seen him a few times, but whenever I get badly injured he’ll come and heal me. I never wake up for it, I just get up in the morning without a scratch on me,” You answered briefly.

“I want to talk to him,” Dean said sternly. 

You looked to Bobby who simply shrugged, “Pick a place away from people. I’m assuming that if we summon him he’ll come in a vessel, but just in case we should be somewhere remote.”

Dean nodded and headed out the door, you and Bobby were quick to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean refused to pray to Cas to get him to come so Bobby prepared the spell needed to summon him. You looked between the two men with a stern look on your face, “You both have to promise that you won’t try to hurt him. Nothing we have will hurt him… but the attempt at murder will not be taken lightly.”

Bobby sighed, “I promise.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I promise.”

They both put down their weapons as Bobby started the chanting and all was quiet. When he had finished nothing immediately happened, but then the wind started to pick up and the light began to not work. Dean moved in front of you as the doors opened and the lights burst one by one, but without even seeing him you knew it was Castiel. Dean picked up the gun laying on the table next to him and Bobby grabbed you to keep you out of the way, “DEAN STOP HE’S NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE! BOBBY LET GO OF ME!” You screamed and tried to get free of Bobby’s grasp, failing miserably. Dean shot at him and it had no effect. 

Dean seemed confused by this, but you weren’t focused on him at all. Castiel, the angel you hadn’t seen in years, was standing in front of you in a vessel, and a good looking one at that. You struggled against Bobby, “Cas…” You said quietly.

Castiel’s attention was turned from Dean to you, “I believe the lady told you to let go,” Castiel said calmly, but you could see the darkness in his eyes. He was pissed. With one flick of his wrist, you were free of Bobby’s grasp. You ran to Castiel’s arms, you threw your arms around his shoulders, leaving enough room to bury your face in the crook of his neck. Even though he was in a new vessel, he still smelled sweet. You smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. He knew next to nothing about humans and was still weirded out by most physical contact, but he found that he liked being close to you. 

“Get. Away. From. Her.” Dean spat through gritted teeth. 

Castiel ignored Dean’s threat and pulled away from you just enough to look you in the eyes, “I’m sorry that I have not been around more often angel,” He said moving to cup your cheek with one hand, “And I would love to spend time with you, but right now I have business to attend to,” He moved his hand that had been on your cheek to your forehead.

You realized what he was doing, “No Cas… Please…” You said weakly as Castiel put you to sleep. Your body went limp in Castiel’s arms, he placed you gently on the ground next to him.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!” Dean cried out, nearly on the verge of tears.

“Relax Dean, I would never harm (y/n). She is merely in a deep slumber, that being said,” He moved the be directly in front of Bobby, “We need to talk, alone,” He finished as Bobby collapsed. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked seriously.

“Castiel.”

“I figured that much, I mean what are you?”

“I am an angel of the lord,” Castiel answered honestly.

“And you expect me to believe that?!” Dean responded, clearly annoyed.

“Yes Dean, I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“But why?”

“Because God commanded it. We have work for you to do,” Castiel paused for a moment, “Why do you not believe that you deserved to be saved?” Dean looked down at the floor, “(y/n) believes you deserve another chance.”

Dean looked up, “What? How do you know that?”

“Because she prayed to me several nights before your death and every night after. She begged me to help you, but I could not until my father gave me the command to do so,” Castiel took a breath, “She truly cares about you Dean and she believes that you’ve done a lot of good for this world.”

“She’s like a little sister to me, I have always tried to look after her… Even when she is hard headed and tries to do something super dangerous on her own.”

“I know. She is grateful that you let her pull the trigger on Yellow Eyes even though you do not know why she hated him so much.”

“She had just as much pent-up anger about that guy as me and Sammy. I knew that it was important to her.”

Castiel nodded, before turning away from Dean. He picked your body up bridal style. Dean raised his gun at him, “come on Dean, we just had a nice conversation. You know the bullets in that gun don’t hurt me. What would be the point in shooting?”

“Put her down.”

“Dean, I already told you I would never hurt her. She’ll be back to you before you know it.”

“I said put her down.”

Castiel sighed, flashing out before Dean could stop him. 

~ ~ ~

You woke up in a hotel room that you didn’t recognize, Castiel was sitting in the chair in the corner. You smiled as you sat up in the bed, “Hi Cas.”  
He looked over at you, “Hello (y/n).”

“Why I am I here?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you. I am… Feeling things that I don’t understand,” He said as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. You moved so that you were sitting next to him.

“What is it?”

“I check in on you when I’m in heaven to make sure that you are doing well and every time I see you in Dean’s arms… this… anger boils in the pit of my stomach,” He explained.

You gave him a small smile as you set your hand on his, “Cas… That’s an emotion us humans call jealousy.”

“Jealousy?”

“Yeah, it’s when someone else has something that you want and you feel anger towards the person who has it.”

“What do you humans do when you feel jealous?” Castiel asked.

“We either talk about it with someone we trust, or act on impulse,” You answered.

“I’m an Angel, I shouldn’t be having these human emotions… I don’t usually, but something is different when I’m around you… Would you mind if I acted on an impulse?” 

Your heart was beating out of your chest, “I wouldn’t mind at all,” You replied quietly.

Castiel stayed still for a moment before placing his lips on yours. You froze for a second, but it didn’t last long. You melted under the angel’s touch. He held you lightly on your hips and your hands found their way to his hair. You were so caught up in the moment, you never wanted it to end. He pulled away for air, resting his forehead on yours, “That’s what humans do when they are fond of someone… yes?”

“Yes, it is Cas… I’ve missed you these last few years. When you came to heal me, why didn’t you wake me?”

“I was trying to protect you. I can not let anyone know that I have been protecting you all these years. My father only commanded me to come to you that first time all those years ago, but I… liked being around you so I kept coming back. Checking on you and healing you when you got injured. It always hurt me to see you with men that were attracted to you and I never understood why.”

“It’s love Castiel.”

“I know that now, but we have to keep this quiet, if anyone were to find out, I could be banished from heaven or killed.”

You frowned, “Are you saying I’ll never see you again?”

“Of course not angel, I just… We have to be careful… Okay?”

“Okay, Cas. What do we do now?”

“I send you back to the Winchesters, and you don’t tell them what we did okay? I know you trust them, but we can’t risk it okay?” You nodded, “I love you (y/n).”

“I love you too Castiel,” You said before smashing your lips onto his again. This time you were much more forceful and passionate and Castiel came to match. You held onto him tightly, scared that he would leave if you let go. 

You pulled away when you were desperate for air, opening your eyes to find your angel gone, and you sitting on your bed in Bobby’s home. You let out a sigh, you hoped that you would see Castiel again soon, although you doubted that you would. You could hear yelling downstairs and you followed the sound to find a pacing Dean, an extremely worried Sam, and a Bobby who looked like he was going to have a heart attack, “Guys, you can take it easy. I’m okay,” You said, all the attention in the room was suddenly on you.

Dean ran over to you and hugged you tightly, burying his face in your hair, “He didn’t hurt you did he?” He asked quietly, the worry was clearly present in his voice.  
“No Dean, I’m okay. He let me sleep and then healed my wounds, now I’m home,” You answered just as quietly as he had asked the question. He pulled back, his eyes scanning you for injuries before you ran to give Bobby a tight hug, a hug of similar caliber followed when you hugged Sam, “What case are you boys working on?” You asked.

“Well we were trying to find you,” Sam answered honestly.

“How long have I been gone?”

“Two days,” Dean spat harshly, his anger was not meant for you, it was meant for Castiel.

“He’s not a bad guy Dean I promise,” You said, your voice pleading him to not consider Castiel an enemy.

“Oh yeah? If he ever pulls crap like this again I will find a way to kill him. We were worried sick that you were dead for 48 hours (y/n), this guy is really pissing me off!” 

You sighed and Bobby spoke up, “We need to go check on a friend of mine, I asked her if she could help us with all this Angel stuff and she hasn’t answered her phone in three days. It’s not like her to ignore this many phone calls.”

~ ~ ~

You, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were all being haunted by the spirits of people that you could not save during your hunts. So far all you had was a bloody lip to show for your fight with Meg, the girl who you and the Winchester boys let fall out of a two-story window. You and the others were inside Bobby’s ghost-proof panic room, and Bobby had finally found out why this was happening. It was called the Rise of the Witnesses and it was a sign of the apocalypse. The book Bobby had been reading from had a way to put the witnesses to rest, and you had to get stuff from different parts of the house to complete the spell. 

You were sent upstairs, along with Sam. You weren’t looking for something like he was, you were supposed to keep the spirits off his tail. You were out in the hallway when the door to your room opened on its own. You had your gun full of rock salt rounds ready for this son of a bitch, whichever ghost it was. You looked around and suddenly felt a presence behind you and you heard the door slam shut. You whipped around, aiming the gun at the spirit’s face, “Are you really going to shoot me (y/n)?” 

It was your brother’s spirit, “I-Ian?”

“Yes, you remember what I looked like? I was a hunter and a good one at that. Why did I have to die (y/n)? Why couldn’t you protect yourself? WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE FOR YOU?!” The spirit screamed.

Tears were rolling down your face, “I’m sorry Ian… I’m so sorry… I… It wasn’t-”

“Your fault? Yes, it was. If you had been smart you could have saved me, we both could have made it out alive, but no. You had to-” He was cut short by a blinding light flooding the room. 

“C-C-Cas?” You cried.

“Yes, Angel. Do not listen to him, his death was not your fault,” He said as the door opened itself, “Now go help your friends.”

You nodded, wiping the tears from your eyes, he was right. You had to help your friends. 

~ ~ ~

You were sound asleep when Castiel came to speak to Dean, they talked business, but before Castiel left he looked over to you, “You care about her don’t you?” Dean asked the angel.

Castiel looked away from your adorable sleeping form to look at the elder Winchester, “I do. Look after her since I can not.”

Dean nodded, “But why?”

“I have my reasons,” Castiel said before he left Dean standing alone in the dark, wondering what was really going on between you and this mysterious angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a two-shot, but when I posted it on Tumblr people wanted more so I wrote a third part. I don't particularly like it, but it got some good feedback so I decided to move it along with the first two parts. If you like it I'm glad and if you don't that's okay I don't really consider it canon to the storyline.

You woke up feeling pretty tired. This was normal for you, but the whole rise of the witnesses thing had really taken it out of you. You sat up and stretched, before looking at your surroundings. You were in the backseat of your car on the side of the road. You had gotten a call from an old ex-boyfriend of yours saying that he needed help with a poltergeist. You didn’t want to help him, you didn’t want to see him, but he sounded desperate over the phone so you were going to help him. Sam and Dean were off on a case that seemed to be based around old Hollywood monsters, so at least they wouldn’t be calling you every two minutes to see how you were. You got up out of the back and got into the front seat. Before you even had a chance to turn the car on you felt the presence next to you. You weren’t startled by the appearance and disappearance of creatures anymore, especially not him. His presence was usually very calming to you, but he seemed upset. You looked over to the angel that sat in the passenger seat, he was not looking at you, but ahead at the empty road, “That feeling is coming back again,” He stated matter-of-factly.

You looked at him confused, “Which one Cas?”

“I believe you called it jealousy,” He said with a sigh, “This whole human emotion thing is inconvenient.”

“Trust me I know, but why do you feel jealous? Sam and Dean are off on a case and I’m traveling alone. No boys, but you for a hundred miles,” You said with a smile.

“You’re going to see him. Him, the man who shut you out, broke your heart,” He said sternly, looking at you for the first since the conversation had started, “And you seem both excited and annoyed. Are you some kind of excited to see him (y/n)?” He asked, you could hear the heartbreak and worry dripping from his words.

You reached over and set your hand on his, “Castiel… I am not excited to see him, in fact, I don’t want to see him at all. Hunting gives me a rush, makes me nervous, excited, angry all at once. The emotions you are reading mostly have to do with the actual hunt, not him. If there weren’t people in danger I wouldn’t go. You don’t need to worry, you’re a god compared to him, there’s no human on this planet that could match you, especially when it comes to my feelings.”

His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at your words and the contact of your hand, “I am not god, but thank you.”

You laughed a bit, “You’re welcome and if he tries anything I promise you I’ll make sure he regrets it.”

“So will I,” Cas said in a serious tone before he vanished. Your hand suddenly felt cold without his and you sighed.

“I hope sometime soon we can just spend some time together Castiel. I feel like I know everything and nothing about you at the same time,” you said to no one in particular as turned the key of your car and started to think about your ex.

Galen had been your first and only real boyfriend. Sure you had gone on dates and such, but he was the only guy you had ever gone on more than one date with, let alone use titles like boyfriend and girlfriend. You had thought you loved him. His seemingly kind eyes and genuine smile were your favorite traits about him. He could sweet talk you to the moon and back, have you running in circles for him. At first, he was kind and told you how beautiful you were, then everything slowly started to change. He knew what you did for a ‘job’, you had told him one night when you were both drunk and he unfortunately remembered. You told him that You hunted with Sam and Dean, and sometimes just Dean often. That was when he started to seem off. His sweet words and worry turned to flirting with countless other women and not giving a damn if you came home alive or not. Eventually, the tension exploded. 

It started when you came home from a case with Dean, you were battered and tired, all you wanted to do was cuddle with your boyfriend and sleep. However, even though it was close to two in the morning when Dean dropped you off, you found him standing with his arms crossed in the hall, “You’re a no good two-timing cheating bitch you know that?”

You looked at him both confused and terrified, “What the hell are you talking about Galen?”

“You know what I’m talking about (y/n)! You’re always running off with that good for nothing Winchester. I believe that you actually do hunt monsters because you’ve saved my ass more than once, but there’s no way you’re not hooking up with that guy while you’re at it!”

“What in hell?! I would never hook up with Dean, that’d be like hooking up with my brother and that’s disgusting!” You spat back.

“Susan said she saw you hugging him when he came and picked you up!”

“It’s normal to hug your brother!”

“You’re not related to him you dumb bitch!”

“We practically are asshole!”

“Fine. Even if we put that aside, being around you is too dangerous. Any of the creatures you chase could come and kill me and what then? I’ll be dead and you’ll have to add another name to the list of people you couldn’t save, right under your bro-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP GALEN!” You screamed, “I’ll leave and you’ll never have to see me again!” You said with tears streaming down your face as you began to leave.

“Good! Go! I don’t want to see you again anyway!” He followed you of the house and once you were out the front door, “And good riddance!” He seethed before slamming the door, shutting you out of his life.

You shook the thoughts from your head and sped down the empty road. 

~ ~ ~

You had arrived not long after you continued your drive and took out the poltergeist without even talking to your ex. You really wanted nothing to do with Galen if you could avoid him. You sent him a text; 

(y/n): Job is done. Hope the family recovers okay. No one died, all just a bit shaken up.

Galen: Thanks babe, don’t know what I would have done without you. Why don’t you let me take you out for a drink to celebrate ;)

You knew he had a lot more on his mind than a drink. You grimaced at the thought.

(y/n): Last time I saw you, you were kicking me out because I was “too dangerous” and a “no good two-timing bitch”. I’d rather avoid your sorry ass if possible.

There was no immediate response, so at first, you thought you had told him off, but then you heard something worse than a ‘ping’ that he had texted back, you heard his voice, “It’s not possible babe,” You could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“What the hell do you want?” You spat without looking at him. He was leaning on the edge of your car, his face was in your open window.

“Oh come on baby don’t be like that, I just want to take you out for a drink to thank you for your help. Seriously, I owe a lot to you for coming out here. I know you didn’t have to and you probably didn’t want to, but I want to make it up to you. I… I miss my girl.”

“It’s been years Galen, this is way too little way too late. I want nothing to do with you, not even a drink tonight and you know how much I love whiskey.”

“Is there anything I could say to make you want to get a drink with me? Or have a good old movie date like we used to?”

You were about to respond when you heard the flutter of wings, here comes your new angel boyfriend, “The lady said no,” He said flatly, scaring the living daylights out of Galen. He was standing outside the car next to your ex in all his blue-eyed trench coat wearing glory. 

“Who in the hell are you?” Galen asked.

“Not who in the hell, more like who in the heaven,” He spat through gritted teeth, “I am Castiel.”

“You know this wack-job (y/n)?” Your ex questioned, you could hear the fear in his voice. Castiel’s stare was always kind and comforting to you, but you could only imagine the look he was giving him.

“Castiel is not a wack-job Galen,” You said as you step out of the car and made your way over to Cas. He wrapped his arms around you protectively, pulling you as close to him as possible, “He is an angel and someone who is very important to me. He’s a bit on the protective side if you couldn’t tell,” You said with a small smirk. You didn’t want to tell him that Cas was your boyfriend to help protect him, as you had talked about, but you still wanted to make it very clear that you weren’t interested in him. “I suggest you leave before you make him any angrier, he’ll smite you, I can guarantee.”

Galen gulped before taking off in the opposite direction. You smiled up at Cas, “I’m glad he’s gone,” he said as he looked down at you. 

“Me too, I love you Cas.”

“I love you too (y/n),” he said as he set his hand on your cheek. You tilted your head up to meet his lips. He smiled into the kiss, he tasted warm and sweet. Your hands moved to his hair and his grip tightened on your hip. You pulled back for air, “I have to go, I’m sorry angel.”

“Do you have to go so soon?” you asked, sad that he had to leave again.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Just drive back to the Winchesters and hunt. Keep yourself busy stopping those seals from breaking. I’ll check in the second I’m free.”

“Okay. Goodbye Cas.”

“Not goodbye, just… see you soon.”

“See you soon Cas,” you said and just like that he was gone. You missed his touch already. You let out a sigh and got back in your car, heading off to find the Winchester brothers.


End file.
